Le Prestige
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Draco cherche à redorer le blason familial, et c'est Scorpius qui va le faire pour lui.


**A/N : Cet OS prend place dans le m****ême univers que Le Lys et la Rose mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier pour comprendre le deuxième.**

La Maison Serpentard a toujours été connue pour ses élèves rusés. Tel l'animal qui les représentent, les Serpentard s'arrangent toujours pour que tout tourne toujours à leur avantage et qu'ils puissent se sortir vivants des problèmes les plus épineux. Et moi, le Choixpeau magique avait décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : la famille Malfoy avait toujours été apte à régler les questions les plus compliquées sans presque aucune difficulté et surtout, sans froisser sa réputation.

Mais cela, bien sûr, c'était avant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Notre famille a été bien trop impliquée avec lui. Notre manoir a servi pendant plusieurs mois comme quartier général du Mage Noir et de ses Mangemorts, mon père a même dû lui remettre sa baguette magique, et moi-même, après avoir reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, j'ai quand même participé à l'assassinat de Albus Dumbledore, à la fin de ma sixième année d'études à Poudlard.

A cause de tout cela, le jour où Harry Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres a marqué pour nous le début d'une nouvelle ère. Déjà quand mon père a été emprisonné après la bataille du Département des Mystères, les choses n'étaient guère joyeuses pour ma mère et moi, mais nous avions encore derrière nous le soutien de plusieurs Mangemorts. Mais la mort de notre Maître nous a clairement mis dans la plus délicate des situations. Le monde magique cherchait des coupables pour pouvoir panser ses blessures, et nous étions là, mes parents, moi et nos crimes, si parfaits pour remplir ce rôle.

Oh, bien sûr, grâce à Saint Potter qui a pu certifier que sans ma mère, Voldemort ne serait certainement pas mort, nous n'avons pas été emprisonnés. Pas très longtemps en tout cas. Ces deux semaines à Azkaban furent assez dures, mais rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Le fait que Potter témoigne en notre faveur n'a pas empêché les autres sorciers de vouloir quand même nous faire payer nos allégeances passées, et c'est ainsi que nous avons été dépossédés de beaucoup de choses. Notre manoir, notre fortune, et surtout, le prestige associé à notre nom.

Mes parents sont restés au Royaume-Uni, prêts à endurer les années qui allaient suivre, mais j'en étais parfaitement incapable, et, trois mois après la Bataille finale, je suis parti m'installer à Naples. Asteria m'y a rejoint à la fin de ses études, et nous nous sommes mariés là-bas. Vivre à l'étranger était pour nous le seul moyen de pouvoir offrir à notre fils Scorpius une vie normale et saine, où on ne le regarderait pas comme le démon à chacune de ses sorties.

Oh bien sûr, il a très vite su la vérité sur le passé chaotique de notre famille. Comment aurait-on pu le lui cacher quand à chaque visite de mes parents, mon père se lamentait sur notre prestige perdu et la prise de contrôle des amis des Sangs-de-Bourbe sur notre société ? Et puis même sans cela, il était pour moi impensable de cacher à Scorpius ce qui nous avait couté notre renommée et notre fortune parce que dès sa naissance, il était pour moi évident que Scorpius serait celui qui redorerait notre blason, qu'il le veuille ou non — mais il le voudrait, j'en étais certain : il est un Malfoy après tout, et avec les années j'ai fini par me dire que la fierté c'était génétique, au moins chez nous.

J'ai élevé Scorpius de telle manière à ce qu'il soit irréprochable et quand il a été en âge d'entrer à l'école, Asteria, lui et moi, nous sommes retournés au Royaume-Uni, afin qu'il puisse suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard, qui restait la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe, et surtout pour qu'il puisse impressionner le reste de ses camarades. Et dès le début, il ne m'a pas déçu en étant réparti à Serdaigle. C'était la première fois depuis des décennies qu'un Malfoy était réparti ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, et même si mon père a été agacé par la décision du Choixpeau, rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

La scolarité de Scorpius était exemplaire. Il avait les meilleures notes de son année à toutes les interrogations, et quand il n'était pas premier, il n'était pas plus bas dans le classement qu'à la deuxième place. La raison pour laquelle il était parfois second, c'était bien évidemment la fille de Hermione Granger. Rose Weasley a eu de la chance et a hérité du cerveau de sa mère plutôt que de celui de son imbécile de père, ce qui a fait d'elle une redoutable concurrente dans la course à la première place de mon fils.

Mais Scorpius a beau avoir été réparti à Serdaigle, il n'en demeure pas moins rusé et intéressé qu'un Serpentard. Il reste un Malfoy, après tout. C'est ainsi qu'au cours de sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard, il a fini par convaincre Rose Weasley, elle aussi élève de la maison Serdaigle, pour qu'ils collaborent dans leurs révisions et qu'ils s'entraident mutuellement. Et cette association a des effets bénéfiques, que ça soit pour Scorpius ou pour notre famille, d'ailleurs. En effet, les notes de Scorpius s'en sont encore améliorées, et surtout, le fait que le fils d'un ex-Mangemort devienne ami avec les filles de héros de guerre a fait grand bruit.

Parce que oui, avec l'entrée de Rose Weasley dans la vie de mon fils, il y eut aussi celle de Lily Potter, la fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que voir mon fils devenir ami avec elles. Je me disais que les gens allaient surement finir par penser que si les rejetons des héros de la guerre contre Voldemort s'associaient avec le fils d'un ex-Mangemort, c'était que la vieille famille Malfoy avait fait amende honorable de ses erreurs passées et que notre nom retrouverait bientôt le prestige qui était autrefois le sien.

Malheureusement, mon fils avait toujours été très discret, et le fait qu'il soit ami avec Lily Potter et Rose Weasley ne s'est pas répandu autant que je l'aurais voulu. Cependant, pendant les vacances d'été suivantes, Scorpius fut invité par les deux gamines à venir passer quelques jours dans la maison de leurs grands-parents, Arthur et Molly Weasley. Mon père a failli en faire une crise cardiaque, quand je lui ai dit que son petit-fils irait une semaine au Terrier. Intérieurement, je jubilais. Rien n'aurait pu être meilleur pour notre image que de voir Scorpius Malfoy déjeuner à la même table que Harry Potter et la famille Weasley.

Et quel ne fut pas mon plaisir quand, lorsqu'il revint du Terrier, mon fils m'annonça que lui et Lily Potter sortaient désormais ensemble ! Je veux dire, _le fils de Draco Malfoy et la fille de Harry Potter _! Rien n'aurait pu représenter plus parfaitement le fait que Scorpius allait devenir celui grâce à qui notre nom serait restauré.

Rien, à part peut-être un mariage.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que, trois ans après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec Lily Potter, j'attends dans mon bureau que mon fils de vingt ans me rejoigne comme je le lui demandé au diner. Quand il arrive enfin, je lui explique que cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'il sort avec sa petite-amie et que les conventions attendent de lui qu'il rende la chose officielle. Est-ce qu'il comprend que je parle de mariage ? Pas tout de suite, non. Mais il finit par s'en rendre compte. Il proteste, il lui reste un an d'études. Et alors ? Sa mère et moi nous sommes bien mariés alors qu'elle avait encore à étudier pendant deux ans. Il tente de répondre, mais je l'interromps. Je lui dis que je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il y avait pensé avant que j'en parle. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais Scorpius a toujours été persuadé que je le connaissais mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Si je lui dis cela, il pensera alors que l'idée était là, dans son inconscient.

Et après un peu moins d'une heure de discussions, Scorpius sort de mon bureau avec la ferme intention de demander la main de Lily Potter. Je jubile. Un mariage, c'était tout ce qu'il manquait pour que notre nom reprenne son prestige et se retrouve enfin à nouveau en haut des listes d'invitations aux soirées mondaines. Est-ce que j'ai parlé de cela à Scorpius ? Bien sûr que non. Voyez-vous, il croit en l'amour, l'imbécile.


End file.
